Current active three dimensional (3D) glasses use liquid crystal display (LCD) technology and have infrared (IR) sensors in order to connect the 3D glasses to a television. When showing 3D content on the television, the content shown alternates between two sets of the same image. The two sets are offset from each other and are alternated at such a high rate that if a viewer were to look at the television without 3D glasses, the viewer would appear to see the two sets of images at the same time. The LCD lenses in the 3D glasses alternate between being transparent and opaque as the images alternate on the screen. The left eye lens blacks out when the right eye lens image appears on the television.
Current active 3D glasses are used in conjunction with a 3D-ready television, a stereoscopic sync signal connector, and an IR emitter. However, there are many users who currently do not own 3D-ready televisions that would like to view 3D content without having the burden and cost of upgrading.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a 3D solution for non-3D-ready televisions/monitors.